Social
Social menu can be accessed from the Main menu or Pause menu. Players can access their Friends, Groups, Friend Invitations and Recent Players. Friends and Friend List In this menu, players can see all of their online and offline friends. There is also a button to send friend invitations to other players by inputting Battle Tags. * Active Overwatch friends will have their names, Player Icons, levels and also their status/locations in game (for example, whether they are playing a game or in Hero Gallery, etc.) light up. They are placed in a blue background with Overwatch logo. ** Friends who are not in any group will have a button with a plus sign (+) next to their spots for inviting them to your group. This button only appears if they allow other people to send invitation, and this function can be adjusted in Game Options. ** For other grouped friends, players can request to join their group by right-mouse clicking on their name spot and choosing the appropriate option. ** Player also have the option to join their friends' games as a spectator; this feature can only be accessed through Social menu. ** The number of friend who play Overwatch is also shown. * Other online friends will have only their names and their status/locations (for example, whether they are in Battle.net or in other Blizzard games) light up. ** The friends who are in other Blizzard games, are placed in a purple background. Instead of Player Icon, there is the logo of that game in its place. It also shows their locations/actions in other games. ** The friends who are in Batlle.net, are placed in a generic darker blue background. Instead of Player Icon, there is the logo of Battle.net in its place. * Offline game will have their names and their offline status (the period of time they have been offline) placed in an opaque background. There is a system of Favorite Friends, which put the favorite ones above other on in the same list. There is also a small yellow star between their names and their levels. Players can add or remove someone from their favorite by right-mouse clicking on their name spot and choosing the appropriate option. Groups and Channels There are 3 sections in the Group menu: Channel Channels If player is not in an active game (even Skirmish), the Channels section is blank. When they are in an active game, players can choose between 3 channels: * Group Channel: Being a member of a group will give the players the access to the chat and voice chat channel. Under the name of the channel is the active members in the voice chat. * Team Channel: Playing a game will give the players the access to the chat and voice chat channel. Under the name of the channel is the active members in the voice chat. * Match Channel: Playing a game will give the players the access to the chat channel. The players can turn off the chat feed of each channel and switch between voice chat channel. Switching voice chat channel means that the players only hear and talk to that channel without being able to hear and talk to the other. My team and Enemy team There are also two sections for ally team, and enemy team. Same as Channels, if player is not in an active game, the My team and Enemy team sections are blank In My team section, players who are in group with the player have a green border, and the rest of allies have a blue border. In Enemy team section, they have a red border. The player can mute chat voice and squelch the chat feed the from other players, although the mute option is only available under those players who in the same voice chat channel with the player. Friend Invitations This menu is only visible when the player has at least one invitations. The invitations has other players' Battle Tag on it, and the player can choose to accept or decline the invitations. Recent Players In this menu, every player who have recently played with the player is shown here, along with their name, Player Icon, levels, and the time since their last playing in the same game. Player can right-click to their name to take action like inviting them to group or report them. Patch Changes * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Overwatch